Dance Styles
by DoNt.do-tHis.2-ME
Summary: Eyes locking from across the darkened room both bodies walked towards each other. Sea green eyes met with sky blue ones. They had once danced to this music... but now they were to dance to it in a different style. Songfic, Oneshot, Shounen-Ai smut.


Hey all.

Well this is my second fic!!! =D I am super dooper excited about this one! I love it!

Just think... I skipped out on doing work to type this one up (as a mojority of my work, school or not, is written on paper first)

So enjoy and remember I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if i did Riku would have called dibbs on Sora WAAAAAAYY back at the start of KH1 =]

Warnings: Yaoi, implied errotic dancing in and out of the sheets *winks* =]

One-shot

* * *

Eyes locking from across the darkened room both bodies walked towards each other. Sea green eyes met with sky blue ones. They had once danced to this music. Now, three years on from that day, the silverette and brunette present were to dance to this track once again but in a different style and space.

Bodies pressed up against one another now, the brunette showed signs of modesty and self consciousness, signs that weren't displayed the first night they met. No, the brunette was confident and oozed sex appeal then. Hanging his head down now he looked at his hands, and watched the right hand of his partner rise to his chin, lifting it so that his eyes were levelled with the depths of sea. His eyes searched the silverette's face until his eyes locked onto the green eyes. There he searched for comfort, acceptance, love anything that would make his doubt dissipate and disappear.

"_I've felt this way before- So insecure"_

Eyes explored depths and hands began exploring bodies slowly, gripping at jackets and t-shirts removing them cautiously, slowly, like it was an ancient ceremony that should never be defiled through haste and haphazard throwing of garments. Once both upper bodies were naked and exposed the brunette stared in awe at the toned tummy of the silverette. Reaching out hesitant, slender fingers, the brunette traced down the opposite boy's chest, beginning at the collar bones and finishing at the navel. The green eyed beauty watched on as his eyes filled with absolute adoration for the blue eyed teen, focusing on his facial expressions throughout the process. Raising his left hand he tucked back stray strands of hair behind the brunette's ear.

Bringing up his right hand and placing both hands on the brunette's slender shoulders the silverette gained the attention of the boy standing in front of him. Rubbing his hands down the boy's arms, he took hold of his wrists turning them face up and brought them to his lips. Kissing each wrist in time his lips traced and brushed against each scar and wound present up the boy's arms.

Watching in silent embarrassment the brunette cringed at the wounds being touched and inwardly cringed at each scar that the silverette paid attention to. His wrists and hands finally let go, the brunette allowed his hips to be rubbed and held. He allowed his pants to be unbuckled and he allowed them to fall to the ground, along with his underwear, to pool around his feet.

Closing his eyes to hide his shame, he heard and felt the boy before him fall onto his knees. Tracing new lines lightly with his fingers and lapping at the old scars with his tongue the silverette once again paid attention to each individual scar and gash. Raising back to full height he bent down to put his forehead to the brunette's forehead. His breath ghosting over the boy's face he whispered. He whispered to him, the words he'd been waiting for his whole life.

"You are so beautiful."

Looking into green eyes the blue eyed beauty let slip a few tears. Taking hold of the brunette's face the green eyed silverette wiped away the boy's tears with his thumbs, and then slowly closed the gap between their mouths locking lips. Slowly and gently they parted and kissed again and again. Till only lip contact was being made as the two worked on getting the pants off the silver haired boy.

Soon the pants were off and he gingerly picked the brunette up by his thighs, putting them around his waist. Carrying the boy over to the bed he laid him gently on the bed and got on top of him and held his weight on his forearms and elbows. Leaning down the green eyed boy captured the lips of the younger brunette.

Twisting his head and lifting it slightly the blue eyed beauty's lips met with the teens above him. Their lips massaged one another's in a slow built passion, something they both treasured in their hearts. Sighing lightly and leaning on his elbows the boy propped himself closer to the elder body above him. Bare chest against bare chest so they could feel each other's heart beat.

The heat in the room was rising and the inner heat of the two was exceeding that of any fiercely burning fire, their passion consuming both occupants of the room. Resisting the temptation to hastily reach sinful pleasure, both boys slowed their ministrations down to focus solely on the other and how they themselves were feeling inside, what emotions were evoked through their passionate make out session.

The night was gentle. The night wasn't hurried. Their time was spent exploring, and pleasuring with heightened senses to the song that brought them together.

* * *

_Watching each other from across the room both sauntered over to each other meeting in the middle of the dance floor. Sea green eyes met with seductive sky blue ones. Neither knew when they began dancing they just knew they were close and that something brought them together._

_Moving, grinding and sliding against each other they near instantly felt the heat on their now scalding skin. They felt a connection that was forever binding them together._

"Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It`s haunting how I can't seem...

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real  
(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface)  
Consuming, confusing what is real  
(This lack of self-control I fear is never ending)  
Controlling, confusing what is real."

_In the end the brunette was laying back on the silverette's chest with his head back on his right shoulder and his left hand reaching up and behind himself, fingers buried in the silver tresses. The green eyed silver haired beauty's hands were attached to and resting on the brunettes abdomen, while his head hung over the left shoulder of the boy in front of him._

_Lightly panting, despite no physical exertion occurring while the two were dancing, and holding their position the boy's revelled in the contact being made by the other. Holding the position longer than either expected both boys reluctantly let go. Finally facing each other again the brunette spoke first._

'Thanks, that was great. What's your name?'

_The silverette mentally filed away the sweet, youthful sounding voice before replying._

'Riku. You?'

_Turning to walk away the brunette spoke up turning his head back over his shoulder smiling slyly._

'Sora. My name is Sora.'

_Walking away Sora flicked a piece of paper in Riku's direction. Riku watched the paper fall to the floor and he watched the brunette walk away as he picked it up. Once Sora was out of his sight he looked down and unfolded the note reading it._

'Hey Sexy saw you from across the room. My number is...

Kisses

_Sora'_

_Pulling out his cell phone, Riku punched in the number and pressed call. Listening to the phone ring was agonising as he walked out onto the near deserted street and headed home. Finally hearing the call connect Riku awaited the angel's voice._

'Riku, I thought I might hear from you.'

* * *

So did we like it?

Please Review and tell me what you think? I love reviews! I cuddle them to sleep at night!


End file.
